


My, wdowy po żeglarzach

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Lady Barbara dowiaduje się o śmierci Hornblowera i postanawia odwiedzić Marię.





	My, wdowy po żeglarzach

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na akcję "Przeminęło z fikiem" na forum Mirriel.

_Z głębokim żalem informujemy o śmierci kapitana Horatio Hornblowera, zamordowanego przez siepaczy Bonapartego podczas próby ucieczki z niewoli. Kapitan Hornblower, który zasłynął dzięki serii śmiałych operacji u wybrzeży hiszpańskich, został pojmany w czasie bitwy pod Rosas, gdzie zadał nieprzyjacielowi ciężkie straty, nim został zmuszony do poddania okrętu. Bestialskie zamordowanie tego utalentowanego oficera…_  
Lady Barbara nie czytała dalej. Nie krzyknęła i nie zaczęła płakać, nie dlatego, że tak dobrze panowała nad sobą, a dlatego, że wiadomość nie była dla niej nowa. Jeszcze zanim Hornblower został uznany za poległego i ukazała się oficjalna notka w „Gazecie Morskiej”, pewien urzędnik z admiralicji, przybyły po jakieś dokumenty, omyłkowo przesłane na adres nieżyjącego admirała Leightona, pokazał jej artykuł z francuskiej gazety. Ta z satysfakcją donosiła o śmierci niegodziwego kapitana Hornblowera, który dopuszczał się aktów piractwa na Morzu Śródziemnym i gdyby nie utonął w Loarze, z pewnością zostałby skazany na śmierć i stracony. Lady Barbara miała za sobą etap niedowierzania, gdy powtarzała, że francuska prasa kłamie, godziny płaczu, gdy uzmysłowiła sobie, że Francuzi nie chwaliliby się śmiercią słynnego kapitana, gdyby nie byli pewni, że go zabili, i czas gniewu, że Hornblower musiał zginąć akurat wtedy, gdy admiralicja była gotowa przebaczyć mu poddanie „Sutherlanda” i miał szanse na nowy okręt. Teraz uspokoiła się już, nie płakała i nie złościła się. Jedynym uczuciem, jakie jej teraz towarzyszyło, było poczucie winy. Gdybym tylko nie rekomendowała go Leightonowi, myślała lady Barbara. Gdybym tylko się nie wtrącała.  
Świeżo upieczona lady Leighton zwróciła się do męża admirała z prośbą o okręt dla Hornblowera, argumentując, że chciałaby mu się odwdzięczyć za zabranie jej z Panamy i że zdolny oficer nie powinien wegetować w Anglii na połowie pensji. Rzeczywiście chciała mu pomóc, ale pomysł, by Hornblower wziął udział w operacji kierowanej przez Leightona był podszyty złośliwością. Barbarę bawiła myśl, że człowiek, który ją odepchnął, będzie przyjmował rozkazy od jej męża. Potem, gdy przekonała się, że Leighton, za którego wyszła głównie ze względu na życzenie rodziny, a trochę też ze złości na Hornblowera, jest niewiele wart jako człowiek i jako dowódca, fantazjowała, że jej mąż popełni błąd, nie na tyle poważny, by doprowadzić do klęski, ale wystarczający, by Horatio mógł zabłysnąć. Proszę, życzenie się sprawdziło, ale w taki sposób, że Barbara gorzko żałowała swoich pragnień. Jej mąż rzeczywiście popełnił błąd, co doprowadziło do przegrania bitwy, śmierci Leightona, a teraz również Hornblowera. Gdyby nie ta nieszczęsna rekomendacja, Horatio może by jeszcze żył.  
Dzień po ukazaniu się notatki lady Barbara postanowiła wybrać się z wizytą do Marii Hornblower. Nie były i nie mogły być przyjaciółkami. Lady Barbara nie lubiłaby Marii nawet wtedy, gdyby nie była żoną Horatia. Uważała panią Hornblower, jak wiele osób z jej otoczenia, za kobietę głupią, nieobytą i nudną i nie potrafiła pojąć, co Horatio właściwie w niej widział. Nie należały też do tej samej sfery i na dobrą sprawę lady Barbara wcale nie musiała odwiedzać Marii. Coś jednak kazało jej wyjść tego dnia z domu.  
Maria musiała się krzątać po domu, może właśnie coś piekła, bo gdy witała się z lady Barbarą, miała umączone dłonie. Lady Barbara zauważyła też, że były zaczerwienione i szorstkie. Po pani domu było też widać, że przepłakała większość dnia, bo miała spuchniętą twarz i zaczerwienione oczy. Barbara musiała oddać jej sprawiedliwość, że na widok gościa Maria starała się opanować i niemal jej się to udało.  
– Proszę przyjąć wyrazy współczucia z powodu śmierci męża – powiedziała lady Leighton.  
– Dziękuję – odparła Maria. Głos jej drżał, wargi się trzęsły, zdołała jednak powstrzymać się od płaczu. – To dla mnie dużo znaczy. Nie spodziewałam się zupełnie, że wasza lordowska mość mnie odwiedzi. Również proszę przyjąć wyrazy współczucia z powodu śmierci admirała Leightona. Proszę, proszę usiąść.  
Gospodyni pospiesznie schowała leżącą na fotelu robótkę. Barbara rozejrzała się po ciasnym, niemodnie umeblowanym saloniku, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na najmniejszy grymas niesmaku, ostatecznie zdarzało jej się przebywać w dużo gorszych miejscach, na przykład w komorze lin kotwicznych pod pokładem bombardowanej „Lydii”. Usiadła na wskazanym fotelu.  
– Ciągle trudno mi uwierzyć, że to prawda – odezwała się Maria. – Jestem przyzwyczajona, że Horry’ego nie ma w domu, więc wydaje mi się, że jest tak jak zawsze, że po prostu wypłynął w daleki rejs i kiedyś wróci, tak jak tyle razy przedtem. Potem widzę tę gazetę i list z admiralicji, i przypominam sobie, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Że teraz zostałam sama już na zawsze.  
– Nie będzie pani sama – powiedziała Barbara, mając na myśli dziecko, którego wyraźnie spodziewała się Maria.  
– Tak, to prawda. – Pani Hornblower splotła ręce na brzuchu i nagle się rozgadała. – Horry tak lubił dzieci. Zawsze, kiedy był w domu, bawił się z Horatiem juniorem. Starałam się trzymać małego z daleka, żeby Horry mógł wypocząć, ale on mówił, że synek go wcale nie męczy. Nosił go na rękach i pokazywał mu różne rzeczy, i wszystko mu tłumaczył. Czuwał też przy nim i małej Marii, kiedy zachorowali. Pielęgnował ich na zmianę ze mną, aż do samego końca, a potem mnie pocieszał. Był inny niż większość mężczyzn. Gdyby udało mu się uciec, wszystko tak dobrze by się ułożyło, wiem, że tak. Teraz jestem w ciąży, może to znowu syn. Bylibyśmy z Horrym prawdziwą rodziną…  
Głos Marii załamał się niebezpiecznie. Lady Barbara nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, zwłaszcza że warunki życia i relacje w rodzinie Hornblowerów były tak różne od tych panujących u Wellesleyów, że niemal egzotyczne. Jedyne, czego była pewna, to że nie może dopuścić, by ta kobieta się rozpłakała. Wellesleyowie rzadko pozwalali sobie na łzy, a z cudzą rozpaczą zupełnie sobie nie radzili.  
– Pani Hornblower, proszę nie płakać. Proszę się opanować – powiedziała lady Barbara, nieświadomie przybierając ton, jakim swego czasu strofowała ją guwernantka. – Pani mąż na pewno chciałby, by była pani dzielna.  
Maria pociągnęła nosem, ale rzeczywiście powstrzymała łzy.  
– Wiem, wiem. Staram się, proszę mi wierzyć, ale to naprawdę zbyt wiele. Jestem przyzwyczajona do samotności, ale przedtem to było coś innego. Wiedziałam, że mój mąż gdzieś jest i że kiedyś wróci. Był dla mnie bardzo dobry, taki dobry… Aż czasem się zastanawiałam, czym sobie zasłużyłam na takie szczęście. Bardzo się starałam, ale nie byłam żoną, jaką powinnam być, wiem o tym. Nigdy nie potrafiłam spamiętać tych wszystkich bezanmasztów i fokżagli, a przecież jako żona żeglarza powinnam choć trochę się na tym rozumieć. Nigdy też się nie wyróżniałam ani nie zrobiłam nic wielkiego. Po prostu byłam przy Horrym, nawet kiedy był sam na świecie, bez przyjaciół, bez pracy, bez niczego. Gdyby jej lordowska mość go wtedy widziała, nigdy by nie pomyślała, że taki biedak może kiedyś awansować na komandora, ale ja zawsze wiedziałam, że tak się stanie – dodała z pewną dumą. – Nikt nigdy nie dbał o niego tak, jak ja. Był całym moim światem, a teraz…  
Znów omal się nie rozpłakała, ale i tym razem udało jej się powstrzymać łzy. Lady Barbara uczuła litość. Maria nie miała nic poza miłością do męża i wiarą, że i on zawsze ją kochał. Przypominała Barbarze tego człowieka z przypowieści proroka Natana, biedaka, któremu bogacz zabrał jego jedyną owieczkę. Gdyby lady Barbara zdołała uwieść Horatia na „Lydii”, byłaby jak ten bogacz. Po raz pierwszy poczuła wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tamtego incydentu.  
– Proszę nie myśleć, że nikt o panią nie dba – powiedziała lady Barbara. – Pani mąż wyświadczył mi ogromną przysługą, zabierając mnie z Panamy, ponadto był podwładnym mego męża. My, wdowy po żeglarzach, powinnyśmy się wspierać. Proszę się do mnie zwrócić, gdyby pani czegoś potrzebowała.  
Wydało jej się, że „my” dziwnie zabrzmiało w jej ustach, a cała przemowa wydała jej się niezręczna, ale Maria nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Tym razem pani Hornblower nie zdołała powstrzymać łez.  
– Dziękuję waszej lordowskiej mości, ale nikt nie może nic poradzić na to, co mnie najbardziej boli. Nie wiem i chyba nigdy się nie dowiem, co stało się z jego ciałem. Chciałabym go pochować albo chociaż mieć pewność, że ktoś zrobił to jak należy. Poprosiłam pastora o modlitwę, ale to nie to samo.  
– Ach – powiedziała lady Barbara. Dziwne, ale do tej pory jakoś o tym nie pomyślała.  
– Ale jest jeszcze coś – dodała Maria, teraz bardzo przejęta. – Boję się, że i mi coś się stanie, kiedy przyjdzie mój czas, i że moje dziecko zostanie sierotą. Moja matka już nie żyje. Nie mam innej rodziny. Horry miał jakichś kuzynów, ale nie widywaliśmy się często i nie jestem nawet pewna, gdzie ich szukać. Nie mamy też zbyt wielu przyjaciół, już nie, bo porucznik Bush również... Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale czy jej lordowska mość zajmie się moim dzieckiem, jeżeli umrę? Ja i tak chciałam prosić panią na chrzestną…  
Maria umilkła, może z zawstydzenia, ale lady Barbara nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Myślała tylko o dziecku, które było jedynym, co zostanie po Hornblowerze. Gdyby Maria rzeczywiście umarła… Lady Barbara nie pozwoliła sobie dokończyć tej myśli. Wystarczy, jeśli zostanie matką chrzestną.  
– Zaopiekuję się pani dzieckiem, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba – obiecała lady Barbara – ale proszę nie mówić o śmierci. Będzie pani żyła i wychowywała dziecko, a mnie przypadnie co najwyżej rola przyjaciółki rodziny.  
Maria uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy od początku wizyty, ale był to bardzo smutny uśmiech.  
– Będzie tak, jak zechce Bóg. Na razie myślę, że chyba on przysłał tu dziś jej lordowską mość.  
– Nie jestem aniołem – zaprzeczyła lady Barbara, może nieco zbyt energicznie. – Robię tylko to, co uważam za swój obowiązek.  
Nie bardzo wiedziała, co jeszcze mogłaby zrobić lub powiedzieć. Zaczęła się zbierać do wyjścia.  
– Muszę panią teraz opuścić. Proszę pamiętać, co pani powiedziałam.  
– Dziękuję za wszystko – szepnęła Maria.


End file.
